Operation Reunite
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when a separated Derek and Penelope are tricked into a family vacation in Hawaii, will their family be able to put them back together or will the once happy couple spilt up for good
1. Chapter 1

Operation Reunite-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia Morgan looked down at the wedding band on her hand, she bit down on her lip as she pulled it off and laid it down on the table in front of Derek and their attorneys. Derek reached out and said, "baby don't do this, this isn't over, we aren't over", she said, "but that's where you're wrong hotstuff, we've been over for a while and neither of us was willing to accept it".

Derek looked at his attorney and said, "can we have some time alone please"?, both Derek and Penelopes attorneys stood up and left the room so that their clients could talk. Derek and Penelope have been married 15 years and are the proud parents of 14 year old twins Hank Spencer and Hannah Francine Morgan and a surprise in 3 year old Zachary David Morgan.

When they started their trial separation it was decided that Penelope would keep custody of the kids and that Derek could see them any time he wanted to and sleep overs were up to the kids. The couple slowly drifted farther and farther apart and the fact other people were showing interest in them didn't help matters.

Hank and Hannah were older so they knew what was going on where Zach didn't, he didn't understand why his parents weren't together anymore, he missed family times with everybody being all together but Derek made sure that when they were together that Zach had all the attention he could handle.

Their marriage finally took a turn for the worse when Penelope showed up at Dereks to pick up the kids and saw a half naked woman in Dereks kitchen. She knew then that things between them were over and the next day she started the process to make their separation a permanent thing.

Currently Derek was standing and looking at his wife, he said, "baby I love you, it's always been you and nobody else", she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "Derek I know, I know about you and that that whoever she is". Derek said, "I'm totally lost here sweetness, what who are you talking about"?, she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "do you remember when I showed up at your place to pick up the kids a few weeks ago"?, he thought for a minute and said, "I do".

She said, "when I arrived I saw a woman half naked in your kitchen and trust me Derek Michael Morgan it doesn't take a house to fall on me for me to get the picture". He said, "wait, you're filing for divorce because of Savannah"?, she said, "ohhh is that her name"?, Derek said, "she came over to check Zach, he had been coughing and she listened to his lungs for me and Zach, well he got sick all over her and so I washed and dried her clothes".

Penelope said, "ohhh and the only thing she could find to put on was one of your shirts, pleaseeeeee Derek", he said, "I wasn't interested in her, I'm still not, she's not my type". Penelope said, "since when is a thin and beautiful model not your type"?, he put his hand on hers and said, "please put your rings back on".

She shook her head and said, "it's over Derek", he said, "Penelope look at me", she looked at him and he said, "I've never cheated on you, I love you and you are the only woman I want in my bed, you have to believe me". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I want to Derek but I, I, I can't, not after what I saw".

As she walked to the door Derek said, "I'll never give up on us", Penelope glanced over her shoulder and as she opened the door she said, "I didn't think I would either but life showed me otherwise". Hank, Hannah and Zach stood up and Derek said, "hey guys, if we don't get called out on a case I'll be by later to pick you up".

The kids grinned and said, "okay daddy" as they reluctantly followed their mother up the hall, as Derek watched the best things that had ever happened to him walking away he said, "I will get you back, I will make you see that we belong together baby girl". Hank gently punched his sister on the shoulder and said, "we've got to do something".

Hannah said, "like what"?, Hank said, "we can't let mom and dad get a divorce", Hannah said, "what can we do"?, he smiled and said, "I say we think of a way to get mom and dad back together". Hannah smiled and said, "sounds good but we're going to need help", Hank said, "mom I've got to go to the bathroom".

Penelope said, "alright buddy it's right over there, I'm going to go ahead and get Zach strapped in", Hank said, "okay mom" as he watched her and their baby brother walk away. Hannah said, "now what"?, he said, "now we get backup", she said, "backup but who"?, he said, "ohhhh ye of little faith little sister".

Hannah then watched as he pulled his cell out and dialed a familiar number, he then put the phone between them and put it on speaker and after a few rings they heard, "SPENCER REID". Hank and Hannah both grinned as Hank said, "uncle Spence we need your help", he said, "help what kind of help"? and Hannah said, "getting mom and dad back together before it's to late".

Spencer laughed and said, "count me in, count us all in" as they then started making plans to reunite the recently separated couple


	2. Chapter 2

Operation Reunite-Ch 2

A few minutes later Derek walked into his apartment and sighed as he pulled his jacket off and tossed it on the chair, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out Penelopes engagement and wedding bands and held them in the palm of his hand. He couldn't believe that he was so close to losing everything, his wife, his kids, everything.

He was pulled back to reality by the sound of someone knocking on his apartment door, he put her rings in his pocket and made his way across the floor to the door. When he opened the door he saw Savannah dressed in a sexy red dress and it was halfway up her thighs, she said, "hiya handsome, are ya busy"?, he said, "as a matter of fact" and she slipped around him and said, "well you are now".

When he turned around he said, "Savannah I'm not good company right now so I need you to leave", she said, "now now Derek, you know that you want me". She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and just before her lips were to touch his he pulled away and said, "what are you doing"?, she said, "it's been to long if you don't know that I was trying to kiss you".

He said, "I love my wife", she laughed and said, "then why are you getting a divorce"?, he said, "I'm not, we're separated", she said, "well then why can't we explore our feelings for each other and see where they go"?, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "listen to me Savannah, the only woman I want in my life and my bed is my wife, MY WIFE".

Savannah ran her hand up his chest and said, "that's only because you haven't had me in your bed yet", he removed her arms from his neck and said, "and I never will". She opened her mouth to say something and Dereks cell started ringing, he pulled it out and said, "this is work" and turned and walked across the room.

He said, "yeah Hotch", he looked at Savannah and wished that she would get the point and just leave, he said, "yeah, I can do that", he looked at his watch and said, "yeah let me get packed and I'll be there". After the call eneded Savannah said, "so where were we"?, Derek said, "you're leaving and I'm packing".

She put her hands on her hips and said, "packing, why are you packing, where are you going"?, he thought, "if I tell her the truth she's gonna try to find a way to join me". He said, "on a case, it's a bad one so I don't know how long I'll be gone", she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "how about we have a little fun before you leave"?, he moved to the other side of the room and said, "thanks but no thanks sooooooo let me show you the way out".

Savannah sighed and said, "alright butttttt when you get back I'm not taking no for an answer", she pulled him down and crashed her lips against his. He pulled away and opened the door and as soon as she was in the hall he closed and locked the door behind him so he could get packed and get to Daves.

Penelope was just finishing with her packing when Hannah said, "mommaaaaaaa Sam's hereeeeee", she rolled her eyes and said, "coming honey, coming" and she walked out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her. When she stepping into the living room she smiled and said, "hi Sam, what's up'?, he said, "I was hoping for some alone time with my girl".

Penelope said, "I'm not your girl Sam, we're friends", he walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "come on Penelope I know you feel the connection between you and me"?, Penelope stepped away and said, "the only connection I feel is friendship Sam, friendship". She then said, "kidssssss come on let's gooooo".

Sam said, "go, where are you going"?, she knew that if she told him the truth he'd try to talk his way into the trip so she said, "going out of town with the kids for the week, we need some alone time with everything that's going on". He nodded his head and said, "maybe I can come to, maybe we could" and Penelope quickly said, "sorry Sam but no".

She watched as Sam threw up his hands and said, "alright but I'm not giving up on us, you will be mine", she thought, "not in a million years Sam, not in a million years". She smiled as she walked him to the door and he said, "I'll see you when you get back" she said, "later Sam" and then closed the door and said, "come on kids let's gooooo".

Zach ran down the stairs pulling his bag and said, "ready momma", Penelope laughed and said, "are you sure that you brought enough with you"?, he said, "uh huhs, me bwought wots of stuff". Penelope grabbed the little boys bag and said, "yeah I can feel that" causing everybody to grin as they grabbed their bags and headed out toward the car.

Penelope said, "alright does anybody need to use the bathroom"?, everybody shook their heads and she said, "come on honey and let me get you strapped in". Zach smiled and said, "kayyyyyy momma" as he climbed into his seat and giggled while she strapped him in, Hannah and Hank couldn't help but smile as their car started up and pulled away from the house.

As they hit the highway a few minutes later Hank thought, "this has got to work, it's just got to" and he put his headphones on and laid his head back against the seat for the rest of the ride to their grandparents house.


	3. Chapter 3

Operation Reunite-Ch 3

A few minutes before they were to turn off for the Rossi estate Zach said, "mommyyyyyy"?, Penelope said, "yes sweetie", he giggled and said, "why we hafta pack up cwothes"?, Penelope said, "I'm not sure honey the only thing uncle Hotch said was for us all to pack a bag and get to nana and nonnos as soon as we could".

Hannah said, "do you think that maybe it's a case or something momma"?, Penelope said, "it's highly possible peaches but with t his family you never know" causing Hannah to nod her head in agreement. Meanwhile at Dave and Frans Derek was just walking through the door and he said, "I'm hereeeeeeee" and Fran walked through the house and said, "good baby boy, good".

He looked around and saw Reid, JJ, Henry and Michael, he then saw Emily, Hotch, Jack and Anna and then he saw his sisters Sarah and Desiree and he said, "is something wrong, why is everybody here"?, Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "don't worry son, everything will be revealed when kitten and my grandbabies get here" earning a smile and a head nod from Derek.

When they pulled up the driveway Zach said, "yayyyyyyyyyy nanaaaaaaaaas house", Penelope said, "you love your nana and nonno don't you honey"?, the little boy smiled and nodded his head yes in agreement and said, "uh huh, wots and wots mommy". Hank and Hannah smiled and Hank whispered, "we've got to do everything we can to get them back together".

Hannah said, "I agree with ya bro, totally", Penelope put the car in park and smiled as she saw Derek walking toward the car, when he opened the door Zach said, "daddyyyyyyyy". Derek got him out of the car and said, "hey buddy, did you miss daddy"?, the little boy buried his head in his daddys neck and said, "uh huh".

Derek said, "daddy missed you to buddy, he missed all of his family", Penelope felt her heart racing as she looked at her husband, he was still the sexiest man she had ever seen and she never thought that the day would come when she would think that her husband would cheat on her. She opened her door and slid out of the car as memories of the love note she found in his pocket filled her mind.

She shook those thoughts out of her head when Derek said, "baby girl, are you alright"?, she said, "sure am angelfish, sure am" as she shut the door and the 5 of them headed up the walk toward the house. When they stepped inside Fran said, "good, good, everybody's here now we can let you guys know what's going on".

Zach walked over and said, "nana"?, Fran picked up the little boy and said, "yes baby"?, Zach said, "me stay wif you"?, Fran said, "nana has a surprise for everybody are you ready for the surprise"?, he happily nodded his head and said, "uh huh". Fran said, "Dave talked to the director and he said that since you all had been through several horrific cases in a month that he was giving the entire team 2 weeks vacation".

Dave said, "sooooooo the reason we asked you guys to pack your bags is we're leaving from here to go to the Rossi jet and then we're out of here", Hannah smiled and said, "awesome nonno, where are we going"?, he hugged her and said, "Hawaii here we come". Derek said, "baby girl I'll stay here and you can go with the kids".

Penelope shook her head and said, "no, no you go and spend the time with the kids, I'll stay here", Dave said, "kitten this vacation is for the entire family and that means you". She opened her mouth but then she looked down at her hand and she saw that Zach had her hand in one of his and then had Dereks in the other.

Penelope said, "what's wrong buddy"?, Zach looked up at them and with his bottom lip quivering he simply said, "pweaseeee momma, daddy, pweaseeeeee" causing both Derek and Penelopes hearts to melt and they looked at each other and then at Dave and they said in unison, "alright I'll go, I'll go" causing Hannah and Hank to high five before heading over to join Henry and Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Operation Reunite-Ch 4

A few minutes later everybody had loaded up into several cars and were heading toward the airfield where Dave and Fran's jet was waiting to take them all to Hawaii. Derek glanced over at his wife and said, "baby are you sure about this"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm sure", he reached over and took her by the hand and said, "I love you, please tell me you believe that".

Penelope said, "I do but Derek their are just to many things that I just can't get over", he said, "like what"?, she said, "well for starters the smell of perfume on your shirts, not your work shirts but your shirts from when the team goes out or you go out with the boys". He said, "baby I explained that to you, Shawns girlfriend sat down in my lap and hugged me for her birthday gift, you remember the broach you picked out for her"?, she nodded her head and said, "that's just one of many".

Derek said, "when we get to Hawaii you and I are going to sit down and talk everything out", she said, "Derek this is family time so let's just enjoy our kids okay"?, he squeezed her hand and said, "you are part of my family, you are my wife, the other part of my heart". She took her hand away and said, "Derek please not now" causing Dereks heart to plummet.

Hank and Hannah were watching as Penelope pulled her hand away, Hank said, "we've got to pull out all the stops to get them back together"?, Hannah nodded her head and said, "agreed brother, agreed" as they pulled in at the airfield. Derek, Reid, Hotch and Dave helped load the luggage onto the jet.

Reid said, "Morgan how are things with you and Garcia"?, he took a deep breath and said, "she took her wedding and engagement rings off pretty boy, she's telling me it's over". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "don't worry things will work themselves out and soon the two of you will be back to your flirting selves again".

Derek sighed and said, "from your lips pretty boy, from your lips" as they followed the others onto the jet, when Derek stepped to the passenger compartment he saw that a seat beside Penelope was open. He walked over and said, "is it okay if I sit here"?, she looked up at him and said, "sure, please sit, please sit".

Hank looked up and felt a spark of hope as he saw his dad sit beside his mom, he elbowed Hannah and motioned for her to look, Hannah turned her head and weakly smiled and gave a thumbs up. Penelope looked over at Derek and said, "Derek"?, he said, "yeah sweetness"?, she said, "I want to take you up on your offer".

He said, "my offer"?, she said, "yeah, when we get to Hawaii let's talk, I want to get everything out in the open", he reached over and gently squeezed her hand and said, "sounds good to me baby girl, sounds good to me". Reid looked up to see his two friends laughing and talking, he leaned over to his wife and said, "this might be easier than any of us were thinking Jayje".

JJ said, "they're both stubborn Spence so it's gonna take all of us pushing them to get them to see the light", Reid sighed and said, "you're probably right soooo for now we'll keep operation reunite on schedule". JJ kissed his cheek and said, "that we will Spence, that we will" she then laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed happily as the jet headed down the runway heading toward Hawaii.


	5. Chapter 5

Operation Reunite-Ch 5

During the flight Zach was playing with JJ and Reids little boy Michael and Hotch and Emilys little girl Samantha while the mommies and daddies watched and smiled. Hank, Hannah, Jack and Henry sat and continued making plans on a way to get their mom and dad to spend more time alone just the two of them.

Jack said, "what about a walk on the beach"?, Henry said, "ohhhh or they could take a boat to a secluded spot that might work", Hannah said, "how about a picnic, throw some of their favorite things in a basket and get Zach to take it to them and they'll be putty in his little hands". Hank laughed and said, "ohhhh yeah, he's got em wrapped for sure" causing the teenagers to all laugh.

Derek looked up and said, "well that can't be good", Penelope said, "what can't"?, he pointed to the teenagers in the back and said, "they're all laughing about something". Reid said, "it's probably about us, you know how us old folks are"?, JJ playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "speak for yourself old man" causing him to grin and say, "well you are 5 years older than me ya know".

Penelope laughed and said, "cradle robber" causing everybody to laugh", Dave said, "age is only a matter of mind for me because I don't mind and it don't matter". Fran kissed his lips and said, "that's right honey you tell em", Derek shook his head and said, "welllllll I bet these youngins are gonna wear us old folks out on this vacation".

Their attention went to the back as Hank said, "no doubt dad, no doubt", Hannah said, "he's only teasing daddy, you know that we love you all", he said, "I know pumpkin, I know but it's still nice to hear from time to time". He looked at Penelope and said, "ain't it baby girl"?, Penelope grinned and said, "sure is hotstuff, sure is".

The rest of the flight was spent with the adults talking, the teenagers plotting and the little ones playing and napping, when Penelope looked over at Zach she couldn't help but smile when she saw that he fell asleep and was laying beside Samantha. She looked at Derek and said, "something tells me that you're looking at our future daughter in law".

Derek said, "maybe baby, maybe" causing Penelope to reach over and intertwine their fingers and watch as their little boy peacefully slept, Derek felt refreshed as Penelope held his hand. He missed the closeness with her, holding hands, kissing and oh he definitely missed the sex, they hadn't been intimate in almost a year and not being able to hold her and show her how much he loved her was about to get the best of him.

Penelope had to admit it she missed this, she missed the hand holding, the pet names, maybe she had made a mistake, maybe when they got to Hawaii Derek could explain everything away. She sighed as she laid her head over on his shoulder and closed her eyes and she hadn't realized that she had even fallen asleep until Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "wake up sweetness, we're here".

She opened her eyes and said, "already"?, he said, "honey you slept almost 3 hours", she said, "what, I did'?, he nodded his head and said, "you were exhausted so I didn't wake you". She winked at him and said, "thanks for letting me get my beauty rest", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "beauty rest you don't need because you are gorgeous without it".

She felt her heart skip a beat and she said, "flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Morgan", he winked at her and said, "good, that's what I'm counting on sweetness, that's what I'm counting on". When they got off the jet Dave said, "we have several cars to take us to the villa", Penelope said, "ohhh can we have the red convertible"?, Dave said, "of course you can kitten".

Penelope walked over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "thanks papa bear", he winked at her and said, "any time", Penelope made everybodys day when she said, "what about it hotstuff, wanna test out this convertible with me"?, he took the keys and said, "I thought you'd never ask sweetness" as they walked to the car hand in hand.

He opened the door and said, "here you go sexy mama", she touched his face and said, "thanks sugar shack", he shut the door and said to himself, "who knows maybe this vacation will be what it takes to get us back together" as he walked around and got behind the said, "Fran can you keep an eye on Zachhhhhhh"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure thing sweetie", as they were pulling away from the others Dave said, "everything is in the GPS".

Derek and Penelope said, "thanks, we'll meet you at the house", Fran grinned and said, "well it looks like operation reunite is right on track and working", she then buckled Zach into his seat and kissed the top of his little head causing him to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Operation Reunite-Ch 6

Derek smiled over at Penelope and said, "thank you", she said, "for what"?, he said, "for not giving up on me, on us", she said, "Derek I love you, I always have and I always will but we still have a lot of things to work through". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "as long as we're together we can get through anything" causing her to smile as they pulled into the driveway to the beach house.

He got out first and walked over and opened her door and said, "allow me princess", she laughed and said, "sure thing my prince", when she was beside him he held out his arm and she happily slid hers through. When they headed toward the house she said, "this place is beautiful", Derek said, "it definitely is, he bought it for momma for their 4th anniversary".

Penelope said, "everything is so perfect here, the sounds of the waves crashing off the shore, the cool breeze blowing off the water, the" and her thoughts were halted as Dereks cell started ringing. He pulled his cell off of his belt and said, "hmmm blocked, I wonder who this is", he said, "Derek Morgan" with a huge smile on his face.

The smile soon fell when he heard the voice of Savannah saying, "hi lover, miss me"?, he said, "Savannah, what do you want"?, Penelope heard him say Savannah and all of the worries and fears she had that he was cheating on her came back to life. Derek watched as Penelope shook her head and then stormed off toward the house.

Derek said, "I thought I made myself clear but I guess I didn't, LEAVE ME ALONE, DON'T CALL ME ANYMORE" and before she could say anything Derek ended the call and ran toward the house. When he stepped through the door he said, "BABY GIRLLLLLL"?, he got no response but headed up the stairs to start checking rooms for her.

After looking through 7 rooms he finally found her, she was laying on the bed, he walked over and climbed on behind her and tried to wrap her in his arms but when she felt his arms going around her she jumped up and said, "don't Derek". He said, "please just let me explain", she said, "explain, explain what, like how and why your girlfriend called while you're on vacation".

Derek said, "first thing is she's not my girlfriend and I don't have any idea how she even got my number", Penelope nodded her head and said, "whatever Derek, whatever". As she walked by him he said, "please don't do this, we're so close", Penelope said, "close, close to what Derek, close to me being dumb enough to take you back"?, Derek said, "I love you, please believe me".

She pushed away from him and headed back down the stairs and through the house to the backdoor, she pushed it open and headed out onto the beach hoping to get away from Derek and everything else. He ran out the door and looked up the beach and then down the beach and when he saw her walking down the beach he took off after her.

When the family pulled up they saw Derek running up the beach and Fran said, "that can't be good", Dave said, "now now Bella don't give up hope", she said, "I'm trying Dave but they are so far apart and getting farther with each passing day". Dave put his hand on hers and said, "don't worry sweetheart by the time this vacation is over they will be back to their old selves again".

Meanwhile on the beach Derek finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm, she said, "don't touch me Derek", he said, "but sweetness", she said, "don't sweetness me, why don't you call your girlfriend back and talk to her"?, Derek said, "because you're the only woman I want, you baby girl, you". She said, "Derek I can't do this, not now" and he stood and watched as she walked away from him and headed up the beach.

When she got out of sight of the house and Derek she sat down on the sand and pulled her legs up to her chest and allowed herself to break down, as the tears fell down her face she wondered how her marriage went from amazing to nonexistent. As she sat there she remembered the day Derek proposed to her, how he dropped down on one knee in front of everybody, she was so happy.

Another thought was the day Hank and Hannah were born, she was so happy that day and then the day that Zach was born, he was a pleasant surprise for the then happy couple. She took a deep breath as she looked out over the water and the longer she looked the calmer she was becoming and it wasn't long before she felt two strong arms wrapping around her and then she heard the whispered voice of her husband saying, "I LOVE YOU", she closed her eyes and slowly leaned back against his chest and just let him hold her as they looked at the beautiful scenery surrounding them.


	7. Chapter 7

Operation Reunite-Ch 7

As they walked back to join the others Derek said, "I swear to you that I have no idea how Savannah got my number because I never gave it to her". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Derek I'm going to ask you for something and I hope that you understand".

They stopped walking and Derek said, "my spidey sense tells me that I'm not going to like this", she weakly smiled and said, "probably not". Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "please tell me that you believe me when I say that I love you baby girl".

Penelope said, "I do believe you handsome but I need some time, some time to think, can you please give me that"?, he said, "I don't want to lose you". She leaned in and said, "you won't but I have so many things running through my mind right now that I can't concentrate and maybe some time alone will help".

Derek said, "as much as it kills me I'll give you the space you need, just know that I'm not going anywhere", she took a deep breath and said, "I never thought you would hotstuff, never thought you would". Everybodys attention turned to the door as the couple walked inside and instantly split up, heading to opposite sides of the house.

Hank said, "we've got to put them back together but how"?, Dave smiled and said, "leave that to me grandson, I'll make your father a little pea green with jealousy". Hannah said, "do you thank that's a good idea nonno"?, Dave said, "Bella it's a great idea, I just hope that it's going to work".

Derek stood across the room glancing over to Penelope, she was so beautiful standing there and he missed her so much but if time alone was what she needed then time alone was what he was going to give her. Dave smiled and said, "alright how about we all head down to the beach and have some funnnnnnn"?, the kids all screamed, "yayyyyyyy" as they ran out of the room closely followed by their parents as everybody headed to the beach.

Penelope headed to the kitchen to grab some ice tea before heading down to the beach with the others, when she sat down she looked over and saw Zach playing with Michael and Samantha. She took a sip of her tea and said, "be careful honey", Zach giggled and said, "kayyyyyy mommyyyyyyy" as they continued playing in the sand.

Derek was watching the older kids playing in the water when he saw a man walking over toward Penelope, he said, "who's that and what do they want"?, he watched as the man held out his hand and said, "excuse me may I sit here"?, Penelope said, "uhhhh sure, yeah".

The man shook hands with her and said, "my name is Edwardo it's nice to meet you gorgeous", Penelope said, "Penelope, my name is Penelope Morgan". Edwardo said, "so Penelope Morgan what are you doing here in Hawaii"?, she said, "family vacation".

Edwardo said, "very nice, are you having fun so far"?, she said, "well things started off good but went a little rocky but they are definitely looking up now". Derek stepped forward and said, "excuse me but if I were you I'd get my hands off of her right now".

Edwardo laughed and said, "well you're not me and who are you"?, Derek held up his left hand and said, "Derek Morgan, I'm her husband". Penelope said, "easy Derek, he doesn't mean any harm", Derek said, "I'm going to make sure of that goddess" as he reached over and pulled Edwardos hand away from Penelope.

Derek watched as Edwardo stood up and said, "beautiful Penelope would you do me the honor of joining me on a stroll up the beach"?, Penelope looked up at Derek and then at Edwardo and to keep the trouble down she stood up and said, "I'd love to", Dereks mouth flew open and he said, "but baby girl"?, Penelope said, "no buts" she then looked at Edwardo and said, "let's go".

Derek then stood and watched as Penelope and Edwardo headed up the beach leaving him alone to wonder just where he stands with the blonde goddess.


	8. Chapter 8

Operation Reunite-Ch 8

As Dave glanced over at his son in law he could see that he was fuming with anger, he walked over and said, "I know that look son but you need to let it go". Derek said, "let it go, are you serious, let it go, she's my wife and she just walked off with that man, she doesn't know him from Adam man".

Dave said, "kitten is smart and she's not going to let anything happen that she doesn't want to happen", Derek looked at him and said, "what does that mean"?, Dave said, "what I meant was she's safe and right up the beach so just relax and enjoy some time with your family".

He blew out a deep breath and said, "I love her Dave, she's my life and watching her walk away with another man, well it's killing me". He said, "I know son but right now just give her some space", Derek nodded his head and said, "maybe you're right" and turned around and walked over to play with Zach in the sand.

Meanwhile up the beach Penelope looked at Edwardo and said, "the only reason I walked away with you was to keep my husband from killing you". Edwardo laughed and said, "ohhh trust me beautiful I don't fear your husband", Penelope said, "well that would be your first mistake".

They both sat down on the sand and looked out over the water and she said, "it's so beautiful here", he nodded his head and said, "it is, I've lived here for almost 20 years". Penelope said, "so tell me a little about yourself Edwardo" and they then spent the next few minutes laughing and talking as they got caught up on each others lives.

Hank, Hannah, Jack and Henry were laughing and playing in the water when they looked up and saw Penelope and Edwardo making their way back and Hank said, "dad really got jealous and momma saw it so let's hope that it's enough to get them talking again".

Hannah said, "something tells me that Savannah and Sam have something to do with mom and dads trouble", Jack said, "you don't think that uncle Derek cheated on aunt P do ya"?, Hannah said, "nope but I think that Savannah is working hard to make it look that way".

Hank said, "what do you mean Hannah"?, Hannah said, "I caught her going through dads phone", Hank said, "YOU WHAT"?, Hannah said, "do you remember when we were at dads a few weeks ago and she came over"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah I remember that".

She said, "well when she thought that we were all on the balcony I caught her going through dads phone", Henry said, "did you tell your dad"?, she shook her head and said, "no but I should have". Hank said, "I never liked her", Hannah said, "that makes two of us brother and if I find out she's behind their problems she's gonna pay".

Jack said, "easy 007 what are you going to do"?, Hannah said, "ohhhh Jack, Jack, Jack, never underestimate a Morgan woman especially one that can hack like the all knowing, all seeing oracle Penelope Garcia Morgan" causing the teens to all laugh as they headed out of the water.

Zach was sitting at Dereks feet playing when he saw his mommy coming back, he stood up and ran toward her squealing, "mommyyyyyyyyy". Derek got up and ran after him yelling, "Zachhhhhhh", Penelope scooped up the little boy and kissed his cheek and said, "did you miss mommy"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh, where you go mommy, where you go"?, when Derek got there Penelope said, "mommy went for a walk with her friend Edwardo".

Derek said, "little man don't run from daddy like that, you scared me", Zach jumped into Dereks arms and said, "sowwy daddy" causing Derek to tickle the little boy and say, "come on let's go and leave mommy and her friend alone so they can talk", Penelope said, "mommy won't be much longer".

Zach said, "pomise mommy"?, she laughed and said, "I promise" causing Zach to laugh as Derek carried him back toward the others leaving Penelope and Edwardo alone. Edwardo said, "so Penelope do you have plans for tonight"?, she said, "I'm not sure what the plans are for tonight, why"?, he said, "because I'd like to invite you to my place for dinner if you're not busy".

Penelope swallowed hard and said, "tonight being our first night here I really think I need to spend it with my family", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "have a good time with your family and we'll see each other again real soon".

Derek had turned around just in time to see Edwardo kissing her hand and he said, "ohhhh you've definitely got to go buddy, definitely got to go". Fran stepped forward and said, "alright who's ready to eattttttt"? and the air was filled with everybody saying, "ME ME MEEEEEE" causing Fran to laugh as everybody started heading back to the house to grab something to eat after enjoying the beach their first day on vacation.


	9. Chapter 9

Operation Reunite-Ch 9

After enjoying a delicious meal the family settled in for a movie night and it wasn't long before the three youngest were peacefully sleeping. Derek, Reid and Hotch picked up their little ones and carried them upstairs to tuck them in for the night before rejoining their families downstairs.

When Derek got back downstairs he noticed that Penelope was gone and he said, "ma have you seen baby girl"?, Fran said, "I think she's outside with your sisters". Derek walked over to the backdoor and saw the three women sitting and laughing and talking.

Sarah said, "soooooo this Edwardo"?, Penelope said, "what about him"?, Desi said, "are you thinking about going out with him"?, Penelope said, "Desi right now I'm just trying to unwind and enjoy family time". Sarah said, "what about you and Derek, how's that going"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I love your brother I do but their are sooooo many things you two don't know about".

Desi said, "we're here and we're listening", Penelope said, "alright, well for starters Dereks neighbor Savannah", Sarah said, "what about her"?, Penelope said, "I think that they're sleeping together". Desi said, "no, Derek would never cheat on you Penelope, he loves you so much".

Penelope said, "their have been so many instances where it's looking like they are", Desi said, "instances like what"?, she said, "well I went over to pick up the kids and she was running around in one of your brothers shirts and nothing else" causing the sisters mouths to flop open in disbelief".

Sarah said, "did you ask Derek about it""? she said, "I did and he said that Zach had been sick and with Savannah being a doctor and living next door that he got her to come and check Zach out". Desi said, "so why was she in one of his shirts"?, Penelope said, "Derek said that Zach threw up all over her shirt and she put his shirt on while he was washing and drying hers".

Desi said, "that sounds understandable but I can understand your side to", Sarah said, "you said many instances, what's some more"?, Penelope said, "love notes in his pockets, lipstick and perfume on his clothes and just today Derek and I were soooooo close to getting back together then it happens".

Sarah said, "what happened"?, Penelope sighed and said, "she called, Savannah called and that was the last straw", Desi said, "what did Derek say"?, she threw her hands up in the air and said, "he said that he had no idea how she got his number and that he only loves and wants me".

Desi said, "what did you tell Derek"?, Penelope said, "right now I need some time, time to think and sort out what I'm really feeling". The girls hugged her and Sarah said, "don't give up on our brother, he loves you and would never ever cheat on you or do anything that would cost him his family".

Desi said, "we love you Penelope and our brother is stupid sometimes but I agree with Sarah, he would never do anything that stupid, he had waited years to finally be with you". Penelope smiled and hugged her sister in laws and said, "thanks for listening and I love you both".

Both girls grinned and then turned around and walked back inside leaving Penelope alone with her thoughts, when they walked by their brother Sarah said, "we need to talk baby brother". Derek said, "not now", Desi grabbed him by the arm and said, "yes now" and Fran laughed as she watched her daughters practically dragging their brother through the house so they could talk to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Operation Reunite-Ch 10

When Derek sat down he looked up at his sisters and said, "alright you wanted to talk so talk", Sarah slapped the back of his head and said, "idiot", he grabbed his head and said, "heyyyyy". Desi walked closer and said, "I can't believe you big brother" and slapped the other side of his head and he said, "owwwww" and jumped up and said, "what's wrong with the two of you"?, Sarah said, "we just talked to Penelope and we think that it's time you pull your head out of your butt".

Derek said, "I love her so much, her and the kids are my world but she's slipping away", Desi said, "are you cheating on her with this next door neighbor Savannah"?, he quickly said, "NO". Sarah said, "she thinks you are and that phone call today isn't helping your situation either", Derek shook his head and said, "I don't even know how she got my number because I sure didn't give it to her".

Sarah said, "right now she's hurt Derek and this Edwardo dude isn't helping the problem either", Derek said, "I don't know where he came from, how did he even know we were here"?, Desi said, "duhhhhhh big brother he saw us". Derek said, "guys I can't lose her, without Penelope and our family I'm lost".

The girls watched as he ran his hand over the top of his head and said, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that things get back to normal between me and baby girl and Edwardo or no Edwardo I'm winning my family back". Sarah and Desiree grinned and winked at each other as they watched their brother walk out of the room and disappear around the corner.

Penelope was still sitting outside and she jumped when she heard Dereks voice, he said, "sorry baby girl, didn't mean to scare you", she said, "it's alright han Derek". He said, "whatcha doin"?, she said, "just sitting out here enjoying the sound of the ocean and the breeze", he said, "mind if I sit with ya"?, she said, "sure, join me please".

He sat down and said, "I'm sorry that I went all caveman earlier it's just", she said, "you don't owe me an explanation Derek, I understand", he said, "I think you and I need to talk". She looked up and said, "about what"?, he said, "Edwardo", she said, "he's nice isn't he"?, Derek said, "we don't know him baby girl, he could be a serial killer for all we know".

She laughed and said, "I highly doubt that", he said, "in our line of work it's possible", she put her hand on his knee and said, "I'm a big girl Derek and I can take care of myself". He put his hand on hers and said, "I love you baby girl, you and our beautiful kids are my life", she said, "I know that and I love you to but I just need a little space right now".

He was getting ready to say something when they heard Hank and Hannah clearing their throats, Penelope said, "is something wrong"?, Hank said, "no, we just want to talk to the two of you for a minute". Derek said, "please join us", the twins sat down and Hannah said, "have either of you made any plans for tomorrow"?, Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then their children and in unison said, "no".

Hannah said, "good because we've made plans, family plans for just the 5 of us", Penelope said, "plans, what kind of plans"?, Hank said, "a family picnic and a day on the beach". Derek said, "what do you think baby girl, are you up for it"?, she said, "am I up for it, ohhhhh yeah I'm definitely up for it".

She looked at the kids and said, "count me in", they looked at Derek and Hannah said, "daddy, what about you"?, he said, "sure princess, count me in to, a family day sounds great". Hank said, "alright we're going to head to bed, have a good night, we love you guys", Derek said, "and we love you to son, we love you both so much" causing the kids to smile as they turned around and headed back inside the house once again leaving their parents alone.

Derek smiled and said, "we're pretty lucky ya know"?, she nodded her head and said, "that we are Derek, that we are", she stood up and said, "I'm exhausted, I think I'll turn in to". He said, "I'll sleep in the guest room, I won't crowd you sweetness", she said, "you don't have to do that, their's plenty of room for both of us to sleep there".

Derek said, "are you sure"?, she said, "more than sure", he said, "I'll be up in a few, good night sweetness", she smiled down at him and said, "good night Derek". He then looked over his shoulder and watched as she walked back inside the house and closed the door behind her before heading toward the stairs.

He sighed and said, "a family day sounds good, let's hope that I haven't lost my way with her because I can't lose her, not now, not ever", he then looked up at the starry sky and said, "not ever". He sat there for a few more minutes before he headed inside for the night, when he stepped inside he saw that everybody was gone upstairs except his mom and Dave.

He said, "good night you two", Fran said, "night honey, sleep tight", he said, "I will momma", as he headed up the stairs he said, "I will" and when he stopped outside the bedroom door he took a deep breath and then pushed the door open. He stepped inside and saw Penelope peacefully sleeping in one of his old shirts and a pair of shorts.

As he stared at her she still took his breath away, she was now and would always be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he toed off his shoes and tossed his shirt on the chair before sliding out of his pants. He slid in behind Penelope and rolled on his side to fight the urge to do what he had done for years which was wrap his arms around her and hug her tight as he fell asleep.

He took a deep breath and said to himself, "soon baby girl, soon", he then closed his eyes and soon joined his wife in peaceful sleep


	11. Chapter 11

Operation Reunite-Ch 11

Derek woke up the next morning to Penelopes body on his, she had rolled over in the night and threw her arm over his body and her leg was wrapped with his and her head was on his chest. He couldn't help but smile, he'd missed being close to her and since they hadn't had sex in almost a year the closeness was making an obvious tent in his boxers.

He laid perfectly still not wanting to wake her or lose their connection but he soooo longed to just roll her over onto her back and slide between those creamy thighs and thrust himself inside her. Memories of their love making filled his mind and started awakening his senses especially when she started moving on the bed and wiggling.

Her eyes opened and she instantly pulled away and said, "I I I'm so sorry", he pulled her back and said, "don't be because I'm not", he took his free hand and pushed her hair out of her eyes and said, "I've missed this, I've missed holding you, cuddling with you and definitely missed making love to you baby girl".

Penelope said, "I miss all of that to Derek but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "do you still love me"?, she nodded her head and said, "of course I do". He smiled and leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, at first she didn't respond but when he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth she laid back pulling him with her.

Dereks hand slid up and down her body admiring her beauty, she moaned against his lips as his hand slid up under her sleep shirt, touching her again, ohhh and kissing her again felt heavenly and he knew that he was never letting her go again. Penelope couldn't believe this was actually happening, was it really happening, was she getting ready to make love to her husband.

Meanwhile downstairs Fran was just putting breakfast on the table so everybody could eat and when she walked onto their patio she heard the doorbell ringing. She walked across the room and opened the door and said, "may I help you"?, the woman smiled and said, "yes I'm looking for someone, Derek Morgan, is he here"?, Fran said, "and you would be"?, the woman held out her hand and said, "his girlfriend, I'm Savannah, Savannah Hayes".

Derek quickly climbed between her legs, he couldn't wait to be inside her again, it had been a long year for him and he was about to reclaim what was his, Penelope and their lives together. Penelope wrapped her arms around him pulling him close and just as she got ready to slid his boxers down over his hips the mood was broken by a knock at the door.

Derek pulled away and said, "not now", the knocking kept on and he said, "I said not now", Fran said, "Derek honey someone is here to see you", he said, "see me, who is it"?, she said, "can I come in"?, he kissed Penelope again and said, "to be continued" before rolling off of her onto the bed and said, "yeah momma, come in".

The door opened and she could tell that she had interrupted an attempted interlude and she said, "believe me I'm so sorry to bother you but the person downstairs is very insistent to see you". Derek said, "who is it momma"?, Fran glanced down at Penelope and said, "well", Derek said, "momma, who is it"?, Fran bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well she said she's your girlfriend, a Savannah Hayes".

Derek said, "my what"?, Penelope jumped up and said, "I've got to get out of here", Derek said, "baby wait" but it was to late she had ducked into the bathroom and locked the door. Fran said, "honey I'm so sorry", Derek said, "I can't believe this is happening, I was so close to getting her back momma and then this".

Fran said, "well maybe you can get rid of her", Derek sighed and said, "I'll be right out momma", she nodded her head and said, "alright baby boy, alright" as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Derek got up and pulled his boxers back up and walked over to the door and said, "baby please open the door, let me explain".

Penelope said, "just go Derek, go to your girlfriend", Derek said, "she's nothing to me baby, I swear", Penelope said nothing but tears of disbelief slid down her cheeks. Before walking away Derek said, "I love you and I'm not giving up on us, I will get you back, I will have you in my arms again, we're far from over".

When she heard the bedroom door open and close she opened the door and stepped into the room and collapsed onto the bed and allowed the tears to freely flow as the fear of losing everything once again filled her entire being.


	12. Chapter 12

Operation Reunite-Ch 12

Derek blew out a deep breath as he saw Savannah standing beside his mom, she smiled and walked over and instantly tried to wrap her arms around him but he stopped her and said, "what are you doing Savannah"?, she said, "honey I know that you're mad that I'm here but I missed you so much and I wanted to see you".

Derek looked up at his mom and said, "I have no idea how she even knew I was here, I intentionally didn't tell her because I was afraid this would happen". Fran crossed her arms and said, "oh honey I believe you", Savannah said, "I love your son Mrs. Rossi", she said, "it's obvious to me that my son wants nothing to do with you so I want you to go".

Savannah said, "but I'm his girlfriend", Derek said, "no you're not and you never will be", Dereks attention was then drawn to the door when he heard the kids coming inside. When Hannah saw their guest she said, "what are you doing here"?, Savannah said ,"it's nice to see you to honey, how are you"?, she leaped forward trying to straddle Savannah and Henry grabbed her and said, "easyyyyyy Han, easy".

Derek said, "don't worry about her honey she's leaving", Savannah said, "no, no I'm not", Fran grabbed her by the arm and said, "yes, yes you are and if you show your face again I will have you arrested". Savannahs mouth flew open and she said, "well I never", Hannah jumped again and said, "and you never will, not with my dad you hag".

Savannah said, "gutter trash", Henry said, "what did you say"?, Savannah said, "truth hurts does it"?, Henry said, "who are you to call her that, you're trying to split up my aunt and uncle, you're the gutter trash here". Derek smiled and said, "leave Savannah and I don't want to see you here again".

Fran said, "don't make me get my husband in here", Savannah said, "that won't be necessary but you haven't seen the last of me", Hannah said, "we better not see you again, you're ruined enough". Derek wrapped his arms around his daughter and said, "come on honey let's go get that picnic basket fixed for our family day".

Hannah smiled and said, "okay daddy", Hank looked at Savannah and said, "I feel sorry for you", Savannah said, "sorry for me, why"?, Hank said, "the lengths you went to Savannah". Savannah said ,"what do you mean lengths"?, he said, "I'm not stupid and I know that you got dads number off his phone Hannah saw you and then to find out where we were you used the GPS app on the phone, sad, just sad".

Savannah said, "you think you're smart don't you Hank"?, he said, "yes, yes I do now please do what my family wants and leave, just leave and don't make the mistake of everrrrrrr contacting us again". Savannah turned around and said, "brat" and practically ran out of the door and before she could turn around and say anything else Fran said, "good riddance" and slammed the door behind her.

Penelope had managed to slip outside without hearing any of the conversation so she was clueless as to what had happened, she was sitting on the sand with her legs pulled up to her chest when she heard the soft voice of Edwardo say, "good morning beautiful". She looked up and said, "Edwardo, how are you"?, he said, "good and you"?, she said, "not to good actually".

He sat down beside her and said, "anything I can help with"?, she said, "I just need to get out of my head for a while that's all", he said, "do you have any plans for the day"?, she said, "I do, me, my husband and our 3 kids are suppose to spend the day together". Edwardo said, "hmmm well how about tonight, do you have plans for tonight"?, she said, "not that I know of why"?, he said, "I was hoping that you'd like to go for a ride with me later"?, she said, "that sounds great but I'm not sure what time I'll be back".

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "don't worry I'll be around later how does that sound"?, their attention was then pulled to Derek who was saying, "baby girllllll are you ready"?, she looked at Edwardo and said, "sounds good". She then stood up and dusted herself off and said, "catch ya later", she then said, "coming Derek, coming".

When Penelope was out of sight Edwardo pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number and after a few rings he said, "step 2 complete, we're suppose to go for a drive later and so far so good" before he closed his phone and headed back up the beach with a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Operation Reunite-Ch 13

As the family walked up the beach Zach was holding on to both of his parents hands, Derek smiled down at the little boy and said, "are you having fun buddy"?, he laughed and said, "yeppppp daddy". Penelope said, "good because that's what this vacation is for right Derek"?, he said, "that's right baby girl, that's right".

When they got to where they were going Hannah spread out the blanket as Hank laid the basket down, Penelope said, "this is a beautiful spot that you picked out". Derek said, "this is all on the kids, I had nothing to do with it sweetness", hearing the pet names coming from his lips made her heart beat faster.

As they sat down Derek said, "sooooo what do you kids want to do first"?, Zach said, "pwayyyyyyy", Derek tapped the end of his nose and said, "what do you want to play"?, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "me no no". Penelope said, "how about we make sand castles and then cool off in the water"?, everybody said, "yeahhhhh" as they jumped up and ran over and started working on making sand castles.

They played in the sand for a long time before Hank said, "I'm roasting how about we cool off in that water now"?, Penelope said, "sounds good to me". Hannah said, "here Zach sissy will help you put your floaties on your arms", Derek watched with pride as his daughter helped the much younger boy on with his floaties.

Penelope said, "I'm not really dressed to get in the water", Hannah said, "it's okay mom I brought us all a change of clothes for later", she said, "you did huh"?, she said, "yeppppp, today is all about us having fun together as a family". Penelope stood up and said, "you are wise beyond your years Hannah".

Derek said, "she's just like her daddy", Hank rolled his eyes and said, "pleaseeeee she's just like mom and we alllll know that", Penelope said, "and what's wrong with her being like me"?, Derek said, "not a thing sweetness, not a thing, now can we get into the water"?, Zach said, "pease momma, pease"?, she grinned and said, "how can I say no to that face" and they all walked down to the water and started playing.

Hannah and Hank were watching Zach so their parents could talk, Hank said, "after the stunt Savannah pulled mom is pulling away even more than she was before". Hannah said, "don't worry bubby dad will be able to make her trust him again and remember just how much they truly love each other.

Derek touched Penelopes arm and said, "you're so beautiful", Penelope said, "don't", Derek said, "don't what"?, she said, "you don't have to lie to me anymore Derek". He said, "lie to you, I've never lied to you, not ever", she looked at him and said, "what about the affair you've been having with that harlot"?, Derek said, "the only woman I've slept with since we got together is you".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "what about the perfume on your clothes, the lipstick on your collar and catching her in your shirt that morning at your apartment"? Derek took a deep breath and said, "you are the love of my life sweet lady". Penelope said, "but"?, he put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts, I love you and you love me and nothing Savannah or that Sam character do is gonna change that".

Penelope said, "trust me when I say Sam was never in the picture", Derek said, "neither was Savannah, I don't know why she came here but our daughter put her in her place". Penelope said, "Hannah, what did she do"? and then Derek spent the next few minutes telling her what she had missed when she went outside to avoid Savannah.

Penelope listened proudly as Derek told her what Hannah did and said and when he was finished she said, "that's my girl", Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "and you're mine". He then leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers and they reluctantly pulled apart when they heard their amazing kids clapping their hands from the shore.

Derek said, "thank you, thank you, thank you. we'll be here all week for your entertainment pleasure" he then cupped Penelopes face in his hands and crashed his lips against hers in another passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Operation Reunite-Ch 14

As their family day continued Derek and Penelope sat wrapped in each others arms as they watched their children playing, Derek kissed the top of his wifes head and said, "I'm so sorry about everything". She turned and looked at him and said, "I'm sorry that I let my imagination run away with me but I promise that it won't happen again".

Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to and seeing that we got back together I guess I'm gonna have to cancel my date for tonight". Derek said, "your what"?, Penelope ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "I had a date tonight with Edwardo".

Derek shook his head and said, "well that date and any other have hereby been cancelled permantently", she laughed and said, "I just love it when my chocolate kiss gets jealous". Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "darn right I get jealous, I get jealous of any man that gets to see you when I can't, gets to talk to you when I don't, gets to hold you when I can't".

She put her finger on his lips and said, "no other man has touched or held me handsome", he said, "what about Sam"?, she said, "no way Jose" causing him to laugh and say, "so you were never ya know"?, she said, "ewwww no, not even on a dare". Derek said, "not with me either, nobody but you sweetness, nobody but my gorgeous wife will do for me".

Penelope covered her mouth and Derek said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "my rings, I left them in the attorneys office that day", he smiled and said, "well I guess it's a good thing I picked them up isn't it"?, she nodded her head and grinned as he stuck his hands into his pant pocket and pulled out two rings. She held out her hand and the kids watched with huge grins on their faces as Derek slid the rings onto her finger and said, "from this day forward I promise to love, honor and cherish you".

She smiled and said, "and I promise to love, honor and cherish you from this day forward hotstuff, you and our family are my life and we almost lost everything because of a misunderstanding". Derek said, "it's all over now beautiful, we're back together and that's all that matters", she nodded her head and said, "so true my chocolate Adonis, so very true".

As Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers all three kids started laughing and clapping their hands, when they pulled apart Zach ran over and said, "yayyyyyy mawwied gen, mawwied gen". Hannah said, "this is so awesome, I'm so glad that we're all one big happy family again", Hank said, "I second that sis, I soooooooo second that".

Derek sighed happily as he pulled her into his arms and said, "now that we're together again nothing or nobody is everrrrrrrr gonna come between us everrrrrrrrrrrrrrr again" causing her to nod her head and say, "so true angel fish, so true". Penelope smiled and said, "I love you" before leaning in and pressing her lips against her husbands again and the kids cheered on.

What Derek and Penelope didn't know was that Hank and Hannah filmed everything and sent a copy to the rest of the clan, the Morgan family then spent the next few hours laughing and talking and just spending time together. When it came time to pack up their things Hank and Hannah packed up the things while Derek and Penelope sat and looked out over the water.

Zach giggled as Penelope picked him up and put him in her lap and said, "mommy and daddy love you sooooo much baby boy", he looked her up in the face and said, "lub you mommyyyyy, lub you daddyyyyyyy". As they started heading back toward Casa Rossi Hank and Hannah were all smiles because they knew what was waiting on them when they got home.

Derek and Penelope intertwined their fingers and smiled happily, when they got back to the beach house Penelope said, "I'm so glad I decided to come on this vacation, I'm glad that everything is back to normal". Derek kissed her lips and said, "me to sweetness, me to", as they stepped into the house Penelope squealed as everybody yelled, "CONGRATULATIONSSSSSSSSSSS".

Derek said,"what, wait, how did you know"?, Fran said, "Hank and Hannah video taped it and it was so beautiful, so heartfelt", Penelope said, "uhhhh, what was"?, Fran said, "the exchanging of vows as he slid the rings onto your finger". Penelope said, "I left my rings at the attorneys office and he picked them up and put them back on my finger when I finally pulled my head out of my butt and realized that with hotstuff is where I need and want to be".

Derek leaned in and said, "welllllll if we renewed our vows ya know what that means don't ya"?, she looked at him and he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "that means we get another honeymoonnnnnnnn". Penelope smiled and said, "handsome do we really need another one"?, he pulled her into his arms and whispered, "I haven't had sex with you in almost a year so yes we need another honeymoon".

She threw her head back and laughed and said, "another honeymoon is just what the doctor ordered", Derek laughed and said, "we'll just need to" and Dave said, "here" and tossed Derek a set of keys. Derek said, "what's this for"?, Dave said, "that's the keys to another house right up the beach, I own it to soooooooo it will be perfect for your honeymoon".

Penelope said, "what about Zach, Hannah and Hank"?, Hannah said, "we'll be fine momma, go and enjoy making up for lost time, me and Hank will help nana and nonno with Zach". Derek said, "are you sure princess"?, she said, "yes daddy, we almost lost our family once and now that we're all together again we want you and momma to have some time alone".

Derek kissed his daughter on the top of the head and said, "you are sooooo much like your momma", she smiled and said, "well duhhhhhhhhh daddy" causing him to laugh and say, "soooooo much like your momma". The family all laughed, danced and ate for a few hours to celebrate the renewal of vows before Derek and Penelope entertwined their fingers and got ready to head up the beach.

Dave said, "have fun and when we see you guys again we have some things that we need to talk aboutttttt", Derek said, "like what"?, he said, "spend time with your wife now and we'll talk later, much later" causing Derek and Penelope both nodded their heads in agreement as they disappeared up the beach for some much needed time alone.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter contains sexual content

Operation Reunite-Ch 15

As Derek and Penelope walked through the door of their honeymoon beach house Derek picked her up and carried her bridal style through the door, she reached down and pulled the door closed and said, "allow me to help you handsome". He kissed her lips and said, "have I told you how beautiful you are"?, she said, "I do believe so sugar" causing him to grin as he said, "you are so beautiful, nothing compares to you sweetness, nothing".

He carried her toward the stairs and she said, "I can walk ya know"?, he swatted her butt and said, "not on our honeymoon you don't Mrs. Penelope Morgan" causing her to laugh as they topped the stairs. As they headed toward the open bedroom door at the end of the hall Penelope said, "ohhhhhh it's beautiful, how did they get this done so fast"?, Derek said, "our family can do anything when they are motivated enough sweetness".

Derek put her gently down on the floor and said, "I have missed you so much baby girl, I've missed falling asleep with you in my arms, I've missed waking up with you cuddled close to me and I missed making love to you". She touched his cheek and said, "I've missed all of that to my love, I thought of you every day and every night, you were the main star of many of my dreams".

Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I need you, I need to so much", they then quickly shed their clothes and in no time flat they were rolling on the bed like a couple of horny teenagers. Derek wasted no time in climbing between her creamy thighs, a place that he had missed and was afraid he would never be again.

As he slid inside her for the first time in over a year it felt like heaven, she fit him perfectly, it was like they were destined to reconcile, they were always meant to be together and this vacation cemented that forever. As they moved as one to bring each other pleasure Penelope threw her head back and moaned his name.

The sound of his name on her lips was the sweetest sound he had ever heard, she was so beautiful, so sexy and all his and nothing was ever going to change that, nothing. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pleasure from him, ohhhh how they had missed this, they had missed being intimate with each other, missed the touches, the kisses, the pleasure.

Derek couldn't help but smile against her lips as he felt her starting to tighten around him like a vice, a few hard deep thrusts later he collapsed on the bed beside her. As they both laid there gasping for air, she smiled and said, "wow, that was", Derek winked at her and said, "that my beautiful, amazing wife was the best sex everrrrrrr" causing her to grin and nod her head in agreement.

As they laid there wrapped in each others arms Penelope said, "I was so afraid that we would never be here again", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "me to baby girl, me to but now that we're here nothing or nobody is gonna separate us again". She sighed and said, "hotstuff I just love it when get all sappy, it makes me feel all, well it makes me".

Derek said, "show me how it makes you feel baby", she quickly straddled his waist and said, "that hotstuff will be my pleasure" as she sank down on her husband starting the second of many many rounds of make up sex the newlywed couple had that night.


	16. Chapter 16

Operation Reunite-Ch 16

The next morning Penelope woke up to the muffled sound of what she thought was somebody knocking on the door, she smiled as she stood up and grabbed Dereks shirt and slipped it on before heading downstairs. As she headed down the stairs she couldn't help but smile thinking that maybe somebody had brought Zach over to see them.

Her smile soon faded when she saw Savannah standing at the door, she thought for a minute and said, "ohhhh this is going to be fun", she walked over to the door and pulled it open. Savannah said, "what are you doing here, where's Derek"?, she said, "he's sleeping, I wore him out lastnight, we were making hot, steamy love allllll night".

Savannah said, "yeah right, the two of you are getting a divorce and soon it's going to be me in his bed", Penelope said, "the only woman that's gonna be in Dereks bed is me". She pulled the neck of the shirt open to reveal hickies from the night before and said, "does it look like he was bored with me, I think not Savannah".

Savannah said, "hickies don't mean anything", Penelope said, "Dereks back is covered with scratches from these nails", she held up her hand and said, "these nails, not yours, these". Penelope said, "we were so loud lastnight and this morning that I'm surprised the neighbors weren't complaining", causing Savannah to look down at the rings on Penelopes hand.

Penelope said, "I see you are looking at my rings, do you like them"?, Savannah said ,"they're nice enough I guess", Penelope said, "we had a little ceremony yesterday, we rededicated our lives to each other and nobody, nobody Savannah is gonna come between us again". Savannah started smiling as she saw Derek coming down the stairs.

He had heard everything and he walked over to Penelope and wrapped his arms around her and said, "come back to bed baby, I'm getting lonely and it is our honeymoon afterall". Savannah said ,"so she was telling the truth"?, Derek said, "Savannah you need to go because I plan on spending as much time in bed with this beautiful wife of mine and you are interrupting our pleasure time".

Savannahs mouth flew open and she said, "but, but", Derek picked Penelope up and said,"she never takes hints baby, I'm sorry", Penelope said, "don't worry hotstuff, she will get the point. Penelope slapped her across the face and said, "get out", Savannah said, "well I never", Penelope and and you won't, not with my husband, the only woman that's going to be in his clothes from now on is this one".

Penelope then pointed out onto the porch and said, "good bye Savannah", the broken woman took a deep breath and then stepped out the door which Derek and Penelope quickly closed and locked. The last thing Savannah saw was Derek carrying Penelope toward the stairs, after that she turned around and headed off knowing that she was a beaten woman.

As Derek and Penelope collapsed on the bed Derek said, "woman you are driving me crazy", he unbuttoned the shirt that was covering her body and said, "I need you, I want you". She pushed him down onto his back and said, "this time let momma take control", Derek smiled as he put his hands under his head and watched as she straddled his waist.

The room instantly filled with the sound of their moans and groans of pleasure as they spent the rest of the day in bed reconnecting to a love they both thought was lost.


	17. Chapter 17

Operation Reunite-Ch 18

Derek and Penelope with their fingers intertwined make their way up the beach to join the rest of their family for brunch, Fran had sent a text earlier in the morning inviting the newlyweds to join them. Penelope smiled over at Derek and said, "I can't believe how everything has changed in the past few days".

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "all for the better sweetness, all for the better", she nodded her head and said, "I was so afraid that I was never going to be happy again, I was afraid that I'd lost you forever". Derek said, "you will never lose me, never, you are the love of my life and nobody or nothing is going to change that".

She smiled and said, "that's good to hear sugar", Derek sighed happily and said, "I was so proud of you for the way you handled Savannah", Penelope said, "she's a piece of work for sure". Derek nodded his head and said, "the only reason I ever talked to her was because Zach was sick and I needed her to check him out".

Penelope said, "while she was checking our son out she was checking you out to obviously", he said, "I'm innocent there baby, I never showed any interest in her, never". Penelope opened her mouth to speak and her cell started ringing, they stopped walking and she said, "ohhhhhh, I better take this and get this taken care of".

Derek said, "get what taken care of"?, she said, "it's Sam", Derek said, "do you want me to talk to him"?, she smiled and kissed him on the lips and said, "no I'll talk to him, can you give me a minute"?, he said, "I can" and he took a few steps away as she took a deep breath and readied to break the truth to Sam.

Penelope said, "hi Sam", Sam said, "I was worried about you, I've been trying to call you for days and you never returned my calls", she looked down at her hand and said, "I've been busy". He said, "so how's the vacation, are you enjoying family time"?, she said, "in soooooo many ways Sam, so so many".

He said, "how are things with your ex"?, she said, "wellllll", he said, "let me guess he's not your ex anymore is he, you to reconciled didn't you Penelope"?, she said, "yes Sam, yes we did, we're stronger than ever". He said, "well I can't say that I'm not disappointed, I wanted to be the man to make you happy".

Penelope said, "Sam" and he said, "no no I get it, I do, he's the love of your life and I want you to be happy and if being happy means that you're with him the rest of your life then I'm happy for the two of you". She said, "you're a good friend Sam but for me their was never gonna be anything but friendship, never".

Sam said, "well beautiful I wish you the best of everything and good luck with Derek", she said, "thank you Sam and I know that one day you're going to find a woman that's gonna love you the way that you deserve to be loved but that woman isn't me, it never was and it never will be", he sighed and said, "go, enjoy your vacation".

Penelope said, "we're heading to join the others for brunch right now", he laughed and said, "bye beautiful", she said, "bye Sam", after the call ended Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "are you alright"?, she relaxed in his arms and said, "I am now handsome".

Derek said, "we better get to the beach house before they send a search party for us", she laughed and said, "they probably think we're involved in other activities". Derek said, "ohhhhh we'll resume those later", she said, "ohhhhh that we will handsome, that we most definitely willlllllllll" as they continued their way toward the Rossi beach house.

As they stepped inside the door a few minutes later Derek saw red when he saw Edwardo standing there, he said, "Edwardo, what are you doing here"?, Dave stepped forward and said, "that's what we need to talk about". Penelope said, "talk, talk about what"?, Dave motioned for them to sit and he said, "he's here because I asked him to be".

Derek said, "I'm not going to like this explanation am I"?, Dave said, "probably not at first but just know that I did it out of love, love for you and kitten, you two were apart and together is where you needed to be sooooooo". Penelope said, "you sly fox", Derek said, "what, I don't get it gorgeous, what are you talking about"?, Penelope looked at her husband and said, "Edwardo is a friend of Daves and he asked him to hit on me to make you jealous handsome".

Derek looked at Dave and said, "is that true"?, he nodded his head and said, "guilty as charged son, can you ever forgive me, forgive us"?, Derek walked closer and said, "us"?, he said, "we're all in on this, your entire family was in on this from the get go". Derek said, "even you pretty boy"?, Reid stepped forward and said, "especially me, Hank called me when you all left the attorneys office and got the ball rolling".

Penelope said, "Hank is that true"?, he nodded his head and said, "it is momma, I missed us as a family, we belong together, not in separate houses but together". She walked over and hugged her son and said, "I love you, I love you all so much and I will never be able to thank you enough for helping us see what fools we were".

Fran said, "the important thing is that you're together now", Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "and together is where we're going to stay, right beautiful"?, she sighed happily and said, "right angel fish, right". Sarah said, "good, now that we've got that settled can we pleaseeeeeee eat, I'm starving"?, Fran said, "alright everybody let's eatttttt" as they headed out onto the balcony to enjoy a meal together as a family, one big happy family.


	18. Chapter 18

Operation Reunite-Ch 18

The rest of their vacation flew by and soon it was their final day in Hawaii, the family all wanted to spend their last full day together on the beach laughing and having fun. Dave and Fran were sitting in their chairs watching Samantha, Michael and Zach as they made sand castles, Henry, Hannah, Hank and Jack were playing in the water and the adults were spread out all over the beach doing their thing.

Derek noticed that Henry was acting differently around Hannah and he leaned in to Penelope and said, "what's up with Henry"?, Penelope said, "ohhh ya noticed huh"?, Derek said, "yeah I noticed, so what's up with the kid"?, Penelope laughed and said, "nothing other than he's in love with our daughter, I'll be surprised if he doesn't come to us to ask permission to date her".

Derek said, "and how do we feel about that"?, Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "well me for one loves the idea, they've known each other practically since birth and they've always been close". Derek said, "true and pretty boy and Jayje definitely raised him right so we know that she's be safe with Henry".

Penelope said, "that we would hotstuff, that we would", Derek said, "I don't know if I like the idea of my baby dating", Penelope said, "ya know I was somebodys baby to but that didn't stop us now did it"?, he leaned over and started nipping at her neck and he said, "no but we were a lot older than they are sweetness".

Penelope playfully slapped him on the shoulder and said, "older, speak for yourself old man", he said, "I'll old man you" and started tickling her until she fell back on the sand and he then quickly covered her with his body and started devouring her mouth with his. They pulled apart when they heard Henry clearing his throat.

Derek said, "what's up kid, is something wrong"?, he shook his head and said, "n no sir", Derek said, "sir, ohhhhh something's definitely up, sit down and spill it kid". Henry sat down with them and said, "I need to talk to you uncle Derek and to you aunt P", Penelope said, "go ahead honey, what do you need to talk to us about"?, he swallowed hard and said, "me and Hannah".

Derek grinned and said, "what about you"?, Henry said ,"I love her uncle Derek and I want your permission to date her", Penelope smiled and said, "will you be good to her"?, he nodded his head and said, "I will aunt P, I swear". Derek said, "you won't pressure her into something she's not ready for as in sex will ya"?, Henry said, "ohhh definitely not uncle Derek, definitely not, everything is up to her, I love her and I would never push her into doing something that we're not ready for".

Penelope looked at Derek and nodded her head yes and then Derek said, "alright Henry you have our permission", he hugged them both and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you" before running back over to Hannah. Derek and Penelope then watched as Henry took her by the hand and started talking to her.

A few minutes later she squealed and said, "YESSSSSS" and Derek said, "she acts like he proposed to her or something", Penelope winked at him and said, "how do you know he didn't"?, Derek said, "now wait a minute". Penelope said, "just teasing sugar shack, just teasing", he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" and they spent the rest of the day just laughing, eating and having a blast with their entire family, a family that helped bring them back from the brink of divorce, a family that they know will do anything they can to make sure that they all stay together where they belong.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	19. Chapter 19

Operation Reunite-Ch 19

The Epilogue 7 Years Later

Hannah was a nervous wreck as she stood with her arm wrapped around her fathers as he led her up the aisle toward the love of her life, the man she was marring today, Henry Reid. Derek was both happy and sad, happy because his daughter and Henry had the same kind of love that he had with Penelope but sad because today she was getting married and wouldn't be living at home anymore.

Penelope watched with pride as Derek put Hannahs hand in Henrys, he then kissed her on the cheek and said, "we love you so much Hannah, never ever forget that". Hannah hugged him and said, "I love you to daddy, you and momma are the greatest parents in the world", Derek winked at her and then walked over and sat down beside Penelope.

Penelope reached up and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face as Hannah and Henry recited their vows, they were so personal and perfect for them. She had watched Henry and Jack grow up and couldn't have been prouder if they were her own kids, Jack got married to a beautiful girl named April 2 years ago and was not the proud father of a 6 month old daughter named Daphne, who was the light of her grandpa Aarons eyes.

Zach, Samantha and Michael were all 10 and still hung together like the three muskeeters and Derek told Penelope repeatedly that those three were going to be the next Derek, Emily and JJ at the BAU. Penelope felt her heart racing then as she watched Henry slid the wedding band onto Hannahs hand.

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as the couple exchanged their I do's and then as the minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride Derek leaned in and said, "I love you". She sniffed and said, "I love you to", he kissed the tears away and they watched as the minister introduced them to their family and friends as Mr. and Mrs. Henry Reid.

At the reception Penelope couldn't help but cry as the father/daughter dance was announced, Derek pulled Hannah into his arms and smiled as the words to the song, "DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL" filled the air. She laid her head down on his shoulder and smiled as Derek danced her around the floor.

When the dance was over he walked her back over to her husband and kissed her cheek and said, "I love you", Hannah said, "I love you to daddy, so so much". As Penelope watched Derek walk away she knew that had it not been for Hank, Hannah and their family that her and Derek might not be together today.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled as Hank dropped to one knee in the middle of the room, they watched as his girlfriend Michelle covered her mouth with her hands. As she squealed, "YESSSSSS", he slid the ring onto her finger and twirled her around and said, "I love you, I love you" causing everybody to smile because they knew that in a few months they would have another new addition to their family.

As Derek looked around the room at his family he knew that he was the luckiest man in the world, he had a beautiful wife, loving kids, an amazing job and without a doubt the best family any man could have. He wrapped his arms around his wife and whispered, "I love you baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to hotstuff, now and forever" and they spent the rest of the evening with their family just enjoying time together as a family.

THE END


End file.
